Gift of Gifts
by ChristinaMustard
Summary: Lucy is a 17 year old girl who is taken from her family. She meets the love of her life who could also be her enemy. **First fanfiction so be kind**
1. My life

"Daddy! Daddy!" I scream and run through the hallway. She's chasing me, I scream. "She's going to get me!" I look back and see the awful face and run as fast as my 5 year old legs could take me but she was faster. I round the corner and run face first into my father's legs. "Lucy what's wrong?" I cry into him as I hear her laughing. "Emily! That is no way to treat your little sister!" My father scolds her and pulls the witch mask off her face. She falls on the ground laughing. "It's not my fault she's a baby" Daddy pulls her up and takes us both to the couch. My sister being 9 is sassy and tries to rip her arm away. We sit down, me still being on my dad's lap and Emily sitting next to us. My dad pulls out the old photo album he always shows us every time we fight or do something bad. "Girls, you know you're supposed to behave. It's what your mother would have wanted." He opens the album and we all look at Mommy's beautiful face, smiling as Daddy kisses her cheek. "She always said she wanted you two to be best friends. I know that you both miss her as much as I do." We flip through the pages and watch as our lives progress through pictures. We finally come to the end where our family is smiling and hugging. "Every time you get into a fight just think about Mommy and how much she loves both of you. She always hated when you fought." We nod and look at Daddy. He sets me down and sends us on our way.

**12 Years Later**

"Lucy! Hurry up or we are going to be late for the show!" My dad yells up the stairs. I look in the mirror to check my work. My long artificial red hair is straightened and hanging halfway down my back. My caramel brown eyes are lined lightly with light gold eye shadow. I always hated my pale skin but there's no way for me to tan without burning to a crisp. I have light blush on and bright red lips. My sister comes into my room. She's always been the beautiful one with her petite frame, light brown hair, hazel eyes, and tannish skin. She has the cutest dusting of freckles on her nose. Currently her face is made with a pound of makeup and tight clothes. She's not a whore or anything but she looks and dresses like it. Over the years we have become best friends. We had our rough patches but we are practically inseparable. "Lucy, Come on and hurry up. We are going to miss the beginning of the show." We are going to see Mamma Mia! On Broadway. My mother went to see it every year on the same day, we have continued on this tradition even after she passed. "Hurrying hurrying" I mutter as I adjust my dress. I was wearing a knee length pink dress that had purple polka dots all over it. My sister was wearing the opposite, a purple dress with pink polka dots. We were both wearing black shiny pumps and a black quarter length sleeved sweaters. "I'm ready" We run down stairs and see my dad looking at his watch. He looks up and his face softens, "You girls look lovely" We go up and hug him. We leave and go see the show, it was beautiful as ever. We stay a little longer to talk to our favorite actors who we've come to know; everyone has pretty much gone until we get outside. We are walking out to the car when two men come out from behind the building. "Wow you ladies smell amazing" the one says as he stalks closer to us, my hand automatically grabs the pepper spray on my bag, the other hand grabs my sister. My dad comes up from behind us and puts his hand on each of our shoulders. "What seems to be the problem here?" He says in his 'I am dad hear me roar' voice. I don't take my eyes off of the men. I feel weird and I'm hearing a faint whispering in my head. Different voices just blurred together in my mind. "Hmm, what a weird girl. I can hear myself in her head." The two men look at each other and I hear a sudden voice break away from the others, it says 'Let's keep her'. I scream and push my family towards the car but the men are fast. The grab my sister and father and throw them against the wall, they grab me and make a run for it. I'm being carried by the one like a football; I'm kicking and screaming trying to get away. We are going so fast everything is just blurring past me. We finally stop running and I have no idea where we are. The one carrying me throws me to the ground, I cry out when a scrape my knee against the dirt. They smirk at me "Let's have a little fun before we change her" I cringe back against a tree. The one holds me down as the other starts to rip at my clothes. I cry out and beg for them to stop. The one ripping my clothes gets down to my underwear and starts to run his hands up and down my stomach, he puts his hands under my panties. His hands are freezing, I scream and beg again. The one holding me down puts his knees on my arms and starts to feel down my chest. They are both touching me and I just keep crying and struggling. They take turns raping me, using me as they wish. Taking my innocence as a cry and beg. When the finally finish they throw me to the side. They clean themselves up as I lay on the ground trying to cover myself as I cry. When they are finished they turn to me and sit me up, they both poise themselves at both sides of my neck. They chuckle and then all I feel is the burning pain.


	2. 5 Miles

I lay there, burning for 5 straight days. My insides felt as though they were being surrounded by acid, I felt as though it was slowly burning away all of my skin, bones, and organs. I could hear everything while I was under. "She has been under for 5 days. I think something went wrong" I could barely recognize the voice. It sounded as if it was underwater and in slow motion at the same time. 'This was hell, to burn forever while hearing my murderer's voices. I've been a good girl; I don't understand why God sent me to Hell. Dear God, I'm sorry I fight with my sister and I'm sorry for that time I found a garden snake and put it in her pillow. I'm sorry I cheated on that math test. I'm sorry I skipped church that one time to go to a friend's house.' I heard another voice, for a minute I thought it was God. "I think we should just leave her, she's not going to wake up anytime soon and I'm bored." I was so upset when who I thought was God said that. When I finally realized it was my kidnappers I was beyond mad. Like, I'm sorry me dying is boring to you. I didn't hear anymore talking or moving I assumed they left. Finally after what seemed like forever the burning stopped. I felt my heart go insanely fast and then suddenly stop. I gasped a huge breath of air but it felt wrong in my lungs. I sat up slowly trying to assess what was happening. I was in woods near a road, there was a sign. It said Forks Washington-5 miles.


	3. This is going to be fun

As I walked the five miles I took in everything. It all looked so clear, usually I need my glasses or contacts to see but when I woke up I didn't need my glasses anymore. I couldn't even find them actually. I've been talking to myself also because my voice sounds so weird. Generally both me and my sister have nasally voices, mine was deeper than hers though because of getting my tonsils out a few years ago. But now it sounded as though I never got my tonsils out and I never touched a cigarette in my life (Which I have). I must be very far from home if I'm in Washington, I live in New York. I'm walking on the road when a car drives up, sees me and stops. They back up and roll down the window; it is a very dark tanned boy. He has short blondish hair and he is only wearing shorts. "Hi. Are you okay? You look lost." He smiles at me but all I can think about is the terrible smell that practically rolls out of the window. "Uh, yeah I'm okay I think. I'm not really sure where I am, is there a hospital anywhere near here?" I smile at him, he narrows his eyes at me confused. "Yeah do you want me to take you there?" He looks suspicious but I go against my better judgments and nod. I hear that low murmuring in my head again and can only pick out few words. 'Vampire, Cullens, Pale, Brown' Yup that's all I got. I get in the car and the voice gets a bit louder. The boy starts driving and while he is I realized that he seemed pretty young to be driving. I try a couple of times to strike up a conversation but he just grunts and stares at the road. We drive for a while until we get to a winding pathway that leads up to a big house in the woods.  
"This doesn't look like a hospital" I say a little nervous. He just keeps looking forward and I hear the voice in my head get a little louder. 'Outside, vampire, bring, jasper' Well this is going to be fun. Two men come outside; they are both pale and beautiful. I get out of the car and they both stop and stare, suddenly the voices in my head aren't just mumbles. I can hear full-out sentences and complete thoughts. 'What the hell? Why are her eyes brown? She looks, smells, and feels like one of us but her eyes are still brown.' I can tell it's coming from the honey haired boy who has little crescent lines all over him. 'Oh crap, this is going to be fun. Wait, what was that? I think I just heard myself speak.' This comes from the bronze haired man. They both have dark eyes, almost black but still have a hint of gold to them. "Uh, Hi. I'm Lucy, nice to meet you both." I hold out my hand quickly and they both squat down in what seems to be an attack pose. Oh boy. I was right; this is going to be loads of fun.


	4. Who are you?

"Who are you?" The one with the honey hair snarls at me. "I just told you, I'm Lucy. I really don't know where I am, can someone help me?" They both look at each other and stand up slowly, I can still hear low murmurs in my head, I try to focus on them. 'I can't tell if this girl is a vampire or not, Edward do you think we should take her back to the house?' I look at the other, "Well I think that's a great idea" they both look at me confused. "You said we should go back to your house, I said that's a great idea? I'd like to call my dad, I'm sure he's very worried." Now the tan boy looks at me confused. "I didn't say that, I thought it." Okay now I'm confused. "We should go in the house." The honey haired one said, "What about Renessme?" They both look at me. "Are you thirsty?" Uh, What? "No? I mean I haven't had a drink in a while but I hardly doubt this is the time for refreshments." They turn towards the house, I did feel a little thirsty but it wasn't my main concern at this moment. I follow them into the house where two women, one man and a child were. They all look up when I enter and my thoughts go bizerk.


	5. A new family member

"Edward who is this?" A woman with long brown hair and golden eyes comes up to the bronze haired guy. So I'm assuming his name is Edward, that's a cool name. "I can't read your thoughts anymore." He looks over at me with a dumbfounded look, this is just a really weird day. Suddenly my eyes cloud over and I see a scene play out in front of me. _I'm with these people and we all look happy, me and the honey haired guy are playing chess. "That's not fair Lucy, you can't use your gift to cheat." We all laugh and a woman with loving eyes looks at me with satisfaction. "I had a vision of this once, I was wondering when it was going to happen. It was when I had first met all of you, who knew I was going to join your family." The child comes up and hugs me and I look down at her with a face full of love. _I can suddenly see again and I find myself on the floor, "What the hell was that!?" Everyone is looking at me shocked except a small girl who has short spiky black hair, she is smiling at me. "It's okay, you just had a vision." We all gasp and look at her. "Alice what are you talking about?" Edward asks but she just keeps smiling at me. "We should let Carlisle know we have a new member of the family."


	6. Special Powers

It has been 5 months since I first met the Cullens, Wait Correction, Became a Cullen. I've joined this beautiful family and I couldn't be happier, I miss my father and sister more than anything in the world but I understand that they are better without me. I was just a danger to them with my special powers. My powers are confusing, If I meet another vampire with a power I get their power and I will have it for always then. I can also take away someone's power, AND if someone is using their powers on me I can transfer it onto them. Since my power takes so much power I can sleep for short periods of time I don't like to though because of the dreams. I dream terrible things, visions of the Volturi doing awful deeds. They always seem to revolve around one person, a boy not far from my age. He has Chocolate brown hair and strong bone structure, it's his eyes that stick out the most. They're bright red. My family tells me this is because they drink human blood while we drink animal. I rarely need to feed and when I do I don't eat much, just a rabbit here and there. I have all the Cullens powers now, my strength is just as much or more than Emmett's, My beauty matches Rosalie, I'm caring and motherly like Esme, I'm an excellent doctor like Carlisle, I can read minds like Edward, I can produce a shield like Bella, See visions like Alice, Control and read emotions like Jasper, and I can put visions into people's heads like Renessmee. It seems I don't just get vampires special talents, I can also get their non-vampire powers too. They all tell me that the Volturi are going to come for me as soon as they find out what I can do. The plan is if we cross their paths to pretend I'm just a shield when Aro touches my hand and block him. We don't know what to say about my eyes. We decided to tell the truth until it comes to my powers. When Aro takes any of my family's hands I will use the shield on them too and say I have no idea how to control it yet.


	7. The girl or your lives

We are all hanging out in the living room. Jasper and I are playing chess. "That's not fair Lucy, you can't use your gift to cheat." We all laugh and Esme looks on with loving eyes looks at us with satisfaction. "I had a vision of this once, I was wondering when it was going to happen. It was when I had first met all of you, who knew I was going to join your family." Renessmee comes up and hugs me and I feel happy, I'm so proud to be a part of this family when my eyes fog over. _I see people in black cloaks, they are staring at us while our family is all lined up. It is snowing. The older man with black hair is staring intently at me, "The girl or your lives." _My vision goes back to normal. I'm laying on the ground and Alice is sobbing, Edward looks like he is in pain and everyone is surrounding me. 'Well this is going to be fun.'


	8. This is going to suck

"It's not that big of a deal. I will just go with them for a short period. I will be extremely obnoxious and rude and then they wont even want me there." My family has been arguing for three hours straight now. I don't really mind going for some time and then I will leave. "Lucy, Please don't leave us." Esme is holding me and sobbing, it breaks my heart to see this and it brings venom into my eyes. "Esme please, I will be okay. I'm a big girl who can take care of herself, You don't need to worry about me." Bella took Meme (My nick name for Renessmee) to their cabin so she wouldn't be around us all arguing. "Lucy you have to listen to us, they won't just let you leave. They will never let you go especially when they find out what you really can do." Edward is arguing with me more than anyone else. "Well then I won't let them know what I can do. I can hold up the shield as long as I need to. Please let me do this, I don't want any of you to get hurt. I would never forgive myself after all you have done for me." I look at every one of them in the eye; only Jasper, Emmett, and Edward hold my gaze. Everyone looks down or away, not sure what to do anymore. "I will go and I will come back. I'm not leaving forever, just long enough to make them believe that I really am no use to them." I see them all give up their fight, the fire in their eyes going out. "I can't lose you" Esme holds my hand and gazes into my eyes, Caramel to Brown. I see the pain there and know that I have to come back no matter what. "I will come back, I swear it." I hug her and somehow it turns into a giant family group hug. 'This is totally going to suck'


End file.
